


day 3: giving kisses

by orphan_account



Series: the twelve days of shipmas (giving edition) [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sungjoo's jealousy is as childish as he is





	

**Author's Note:**

> twelve days of shipmas challenge for u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> full prompt list on my tumblr

“i think i’m getting jealous.”

wenhan stares at sungjoo’s face. he appears to be completely serious if his eyebrows are any indication. he lifts a hand up slowly and prods the tip of his finger into the middle of sungjoo’s forehead, “over what?”

“you.” sungjoo sulks, bottom lip making its usual predictable appearance as he folds his arms.

“what’s there to be jealous about?” wenhan hopes that sungjoo can hear all the confusion leaking out through his voice because he doesn’t want to be too judge-y whilst they’re still in the throes of the honeymoon stage but also he is genuinely befuddled. for however long he’s known sungjoo, his boyfriend has never stood out to him as someone particularly prone to jealousy. prone to fits of anger at bruno mars haters? check. to obsessions with video games? check. to stubbornness? definite check.

to jealousy though? that’s new.

“your kisses.”

“my kisses?” wenhan asks in disbelief, “the only one i kiss is you.”

“and yixuan’s hand yesterday and yibo last week when he flew back and you even kissed the walls like a billion times when you came back.” sungjoo grumbles not unlike a five year old, wiggling around to manoeuvre himself under the covers and make himself a cocoon.

“...those kisses?” wenhan asks skeptically, rolling on top of sungjoo’s blanketed form to hold their conversation approximately ten centimetres apart from each other, “but it’s a force of habit - they’re not real. it’s my way of saying thank you or to be playful or - “

“i know,” if sungjoo’s uncomfortable with the lack of distance between them he doesn’t voice it, just stares at wenhan’s mouth as the tips of his ears turn pink, stumbling over his next words in his haste, “but the wall got more kisses than i usually do and i can’t believe you missed the dorm more than you missed me.” he’s whining now and it’s as endearing as it is exasperating.

“i’m dating a five year old,” wenhan says conversationally to the direction of the curtains when he processes the true reason for sungjoo’s complaint, “an actual five year old.”

“y’know, if you wanted more kisses, you could’ve just said.” he laughs and presses his lips to sungjoo’s forehead, ignoring sungjoo’s whine of embarrassment, “here, i’ll make it up to you. one kiss for every kiss you got jealous over.” he pulls back and smirks, taking in sungjoo’s expression that’s half fearful and half interested, “so how many times did you say i kissed the walls yesterday? a billion right?”

“wait! i didn’t mean - “

“too late,” wenhan grins cheerfully, pinning sungjoo’s body down to the bed before he can wiggle away and beginning to rain kisses randomly on sungjoo’s face, “i have orders to deliver a billion kisses to you now, hope you don’t have any plans for the next three days.”

“when it comes to you, i’ll give you forever.”


End file.
